<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>fic find it? please help? by lovelyantelope</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27751501">fic find it? please help?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyantelope/pseuds/lovelyantelope'>lovelyantelope</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hook-Up, M/M, Multi, New York City, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:47:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27751501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyantelope/pseuds/lovelyantelope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>help me find a fic about alec and gay angst?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>fic find it? please help?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey y'all I'm sorry for posting a fic find it - I'll delete this post as soon as I find it but essentially I read this fic a long time ago and the details are a bit fuzzy but this is what I remember:</p><p>- was about alec before magnus was in his life<br/>- he was using hookup apps to meet guys at clubs to Explore the Sexuality tm<br/>- I wanna say it was full of gay angst<br/>- he wasn't Out yet to anyone so it was a thing he was doing on the DL<br/>- like I wanna say after patrols he'd just stay out and go to clubs and be full of angst</p><p>if y'all help me find this fic fr god is real and she is a woman</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>